Spent With You
by Another Perspective
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. A story told by different people of how a certain guy, Uchiha Sasuke, that was changed by a certain girl, Haruno Sakura, forever. REVIEW IF MUST/WANT/NEED TO CONTINUE.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Spent With You**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Pairing: **Sasuke U./Sakura H.**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **Don't own. :( The plot though, is all mine. :)**  
Summary: **SasuSaku. AU. A story told by different people of how a certain guy, Uchiha Sasuke, that changed because of a certain girl, forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW.**

_Prologue_**  
Spent With You**  
By: Marin Stewart

Hello, Sasu-cakes. :) This novel is made especially for you. I had told some chosen people to write here about your life. Our life. I hope you won't forget. –Sakura.

_Naruto_

Certain friends sometimes can't be understood. Like you. You always stare out the window, as if looking for something. I don't know if you are actually looking for tomatoes or what, but sometimes, it worries me. It worries us.

--

You were sitting quietly, glaring at something only you know what. We were 8 years old back then. That was the first time we met each other. You had so many fan girls, and yet you ignored them. I found you weird that time, I believe. I envied you for being good at almost everything. I hated myself for being infamous in front of everyone. I had a bad reputation. I was a criminal's son. Scratch that, I was a criminal's _adopted _son. Everyone hated me, except you. You never really cared.

I watched you carefully. Same time, same place, same day, a certain blonde approached you. She was pretty. People's typical kind of girl, but not yours. You didn't like girls. You hated them. Or even _despised _them. She tried to give you some chocolates, but I heard you say, "I hate sweets," that made her run away…crying. You do remember that time, right? It was Ino who approached you. You despised her being the leader of the fan club.

Seeing that you made Ino cry, I stood up from my chair walked to your seat and slammed on your desk. I remember telling you how lucky you were because having fan girls then some guy pushed me and accidentally kissing you on the lips. I swear you couldn't get over that because you didn't believe I was pushed by someone and you said I was gay. You were 8 and you were so smart already. Genius brat.

--

When you were sixteen, you left for Europe. You said you were only going to stay there for the maximum of five years, but you stayed there for seven, which made us all worry.

It was late November afternoon. The breeze was cold and not something you'd want. You were with us that time, walking around the park. Benches were empty, no birds were chirping. It was deafening.

So quiet.

Too quiet.

Until you spoke up.

"I need to break up with you."

You and Sakura were already dating that time. You were the best couple in our group. The luckiest if I might say. Maybe if I hadn't known that you and Sakura had history, maybe I would be her boyfriend, not you. Kidding. Another memory crossed my mind. Remember when I confessed my feelings to Sakura you ignored me for the whole month? Sakura tried her best-est to make us friends again. It was really funny. She called us secretly in love with each other and us being gay. I mean, pathetic. Me, gay? I would accept you as gay, but me? Gay? Psssshh. Tch. Right, right.

As I was saying, you and Sakura were dating that time. Actually, you had been dating three years and three-fourths. You started dating her when you asked her out to watch the fireworks display at the carnival. I never thought that you, Uchiha Sasuke, can be so cliché, man. I recall the date so well… August 2. I don't know how the whole story went, but all I know it all started there, man. I congratulate you. But then, I guess I should take that back unless those words are taken back.

_

* * *

Sakura**  
August 2**_

Remember that day? It was a Friday. A beautiful, wonderful, and most amazing Friday I had ever had. It was the first day I thought you were out of your mind since you weren't like yourself. You had asked me and the group to go to the fireworks display. But then, when we arrived there, you dragged me to a place and left the others. It was a field. It was a beautiful view. You had set up a picnic mat and all the things needed for a picnic. It was so unlike you. You dragged me to that place and made me sit. Then the fireworks started. You reached out to grab my hand, and I blushed. I remembered that very small detail.

"Sakura." You said.

"Hmm?" I was like in heaven. I was like in a dream.

"I'm not a man of words, but…" I looked at you, you looked at me. Our eyes met, as if for the first time. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I breathe. Finally, you asked. You were all I was waiting for after all. For you to return of what I feel for you.

You had been so numb after the assassination of your clan and completely forgot your promise.  
And that promise was to make me _smile._

_**

* * *

To be continued…**_

**

* * *

A/N: This is just a prologue, actually. Well, I'm just looking for comments if I should continue it or not. I was just inspired. If not understood, here. Uhm, see.. Sakura made a book/novel for Sasuke and made some chosen people to write on them. I don't want to spoil you really, if you want me to continue it. But if you don't want me to continue it, then fine. :)**

**Please Read and Review.**

**It's my happy pills. :D**

**-Marin Stewart here, yo. :)**


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Spent With You**  
Fandom:** Naruto**  
Pairing:** Sasuke U./Sakura H.**  
Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
Rating:** T**  
Disclaimer:** As much as I want to own it, I can't. Sad.  
**Summary:** SasuSaku. AU. A story told by different people of how a certain guy, Uchiha Sasuke, that was changed by a certain girl, Haruno Sakura, forever.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW.**

_Chapter One_**  
Spent With You**  
By: Marin Stewart

_Sakura_

When we were small kids, we met at the playground. You were talking to your mom, and you always had that beautiful smile when you were with her, I would say. I envied you for still having a mom. My mom had disowned me and left me with my dad.

I was crying as I watched you talk to your mom. Kids usually teased me because of my gigantic forehead and my strange pink hair, which according to my dad was natural because my mom was a redhead and it just turns out to be pink. That was the first time we met.

You had approached me and told the bullies to stay away from me. You protected me and you wiped my tears with you hanky. I remember seeing the expression of your mom at your act. She was smiling. I found her very beautiful, in a unique way. Just almost the same way I found you.

"You should stop crying. You make yourself seem weak." You said. I giggled, you smiled.

I smiled back. "I like your smile." You stated.

"Then you should always smile!" I nearly exclaimed. You nodded and grinned.

"If you promise to make me smile for you." I dared.

"Promise."  
"Haruno Sakura." I said.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

And you kissed me on my cheek.

--

The assassination of your clan happened when you were seven, and just turned seven. We were best of friends since we were five. Since we met at the playground. You had kept you promise, until _this_ happened. You became anti-social and decided to take an oath of vengeance. But you never knew how. The teachers worried about you. But most of all, Naruto and I worried most.

The old Uchiha Sasuke that made me smile didn't return since then. But I know, deep inside, something about you didn't change at all. And that is, you still show that _at least_ you care.

--

You asked me to go on a date with you when I was twelve, and you just turned thirteen. But you had never admitted that it was a date. You would say it was just a simple friendly dinner with no one except me. We would go to movies or play arcades or just eat at a restaurant and talk about our lives even though we see each other everyday.

At the same age, you started to mature. But I knew you were already mature even before that. Your actions somehow changed, but not too noticeable. You were somehow back to the old self, yet not.

--

Smiling used to be your thing, but that changed after a lot. Smirking was now your trademark. I might have said that you matured long ago, but the pride had matured as well. You had the biggest ego, along with Neji. But those simple things already made me smile. A simple smirk or chuckle never fails to make me smile.

But now that you're gone, how can I keep our promise and smile for you?

--

_Naruto_

Some things never change, no, teme? Just like you.

--

Reminiscing old times as I sat on the bench where, as Sakura had told me, you left her hanging. It wasn't that I was gay for you or anything, but it was just that the bond we had was something unforgettable.

Though we met a year after you met Sakura-chan, I had always noticed you but never minded you. I always told myself that rich people like you can never understand the feeling of being alone. I wasn't homeless, but surely, I was always alone.

You knew that.

And yet you didn't care.

Your mom allowed me to stay with you. With your family. To be a part of it. We were like brothers, man. Brothers. But you said you had no family anymore after the assassination. But what you didn't know was we, Rookie 9, will always be a part of your family.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Honto gommen nasai, minna! It's too short. Sorry. I promise to make it long sometime. :D  
It's too short, I'm sorry. So much. It's just that, somehow I was in a hurry, so yeah. So'kay. So'kay.**

**Please, please, please. Read and Review!**

**-Marin Stewart was here, yo. :)  
**


End file.
